


Newfound Feelings

by ShaggyMadi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Serious Talks, THESE TWO ADORABLE MARSHMALLOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaggyMadi/pseuds/ShaggyMadi
Summary: Kai and Jay are alone on the Bounty.Maybe it's time for Jay to confess some new found feelings...*roll credits*





	Newfound Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-shot to get my mind out of writers block and let my readers and fans know I'm not dead yet...just slow as hell..  
> ANYWAYS! If you like this, then be sure to check out my other multi-chapter Kai/Jay fanfiction, "Burn Marks on My Body and Heart", The first chapter will be posted around the 20th of June, 2017!  
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot and I love suggestions, criticism, comments and questions so don't be afraid to give me any one of those!

-Jays POV-  
'Deep breaths Jay, deep breaths!' I inhaled deeply and exhaled softly over and over. 'Today is the day! TODAY I WILL CONFESS MY FEELINGS FOR KAI SMITH!' I paused. I could hear my voice echoing through the halls. 

'D-did I just say that OUT LOUD?!' 

If I had been confident before, it was gone now. 

Me and Kai were the only ones in the bounty for the past 3 days. Today was the last day I was going to be with him alone while everyone else went to the sweets festival in New Ninjago. 

I would have gone, but when I found out Kai wasn't going I saw an opportunity and took it!

I thought back to that moment when I formed this plan.

~FLASHBACK~

"I'm so excited!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while running frantically around the kitchen. 

"Easy there, Sparky" Kai said walking into the room. "You might hurt yourself". 

I stopped running and looked him dead in the eyes, pouting. "I told you guys not to call me that!" I crossed my arms, "It's a dogs name!" 

Kai let out a deep chuckle that sent a shiver up my spine and I could feel my face starting to heat up. 

Kai walked past me, ruffling my hair in the process. "H-hey!" I yelped detestly, "A lot of hard work goes into fixing my hair every morning! Don't mess it up!" He smirked and his amber and golden eyes seemed to shine with mischief and...something else that I couldn't place. 

"I'm taller than you, so I get ruffling rights! He said with a huge smile. "By like a centimeter!" He barked a laugh at my protest and raised a hand to the top of his head and slid it through the air until it was hovering above my head.

I looked up to see his hand was about an inch above my head, I let out a huff of annoyance and disbelief. "No way!" I pouted, "Let me try!" I placed my hand to the top of my head and, being extra careful to keep my hand straight and steady, slowly slid it until it was right on Kai's chin. 

My eyes narrowed and I heard Kai laugh again.

As mad as I was that Kai was taller than me, I couldn't help but think about how that was kinda hot, he gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "Tall, Dark and Handsome"!

Suddenly I felt a warm arm snake around my waist and a soft hand guide my chin up to meet those firey red and gold eyes.

I felt my heart melt under his warm gaze and my mouth suddenly became very dry.

'Not gonna lie, dude has got some SERIOUS charm!' I thought as he smirked.

"You know, Jay~" I felt myself shiver as he said my name, it just seemed to roll of his tounge perfectly, like it was meant to be there the whole time. "You shouldn't get so worked up over this, after all-" He leaned closer to my face and I could feel his warm breath on my face and lips. "-the last thing I'd want is to upset you"

'Upset?!' That word is farthest thing from what I was currently feeling! All I could think about was his eyes that were both melting my heart and piercing through it, his voice that was sending shivers up my spine and making my face hot with his breath, and the pair of soft lips mere seconds from mine. One movement, just one little push, just one centimeter less and they would be touching.

Then, all at once and all too soon, he pulled away and it felt like a cold slap to the face. I felt my heart nearly plummet and I was instantly missing the feeling of his body against mine.

"I'm sure gonna miss you while you guys are away" he stated as he walked to the fridge and opened it.

His previous statement snapped me out of the sorry state I was in. "W-wait what?!" I stuttered turning around to face him. 

He closed the fridge and walked over to me carrying a Dr. Pepper (his favorite soda) in one hand. "I'm not going with you guys to the sweet festival" he said blankly as he opened the can in his hand with a loud CRACK!

"What?! Why?!" I said, throughly upset. The festival wouldn't be half as enjoyable without Kai by my side! I loved his company and...to a greater extent...him...

Kai took a small sip and placed the soda on the counter top next to him before pulled out one of the stolls from under the table and sitting on it, then gesturing to another still nearby.

I took the hint and dragged the said stool and placed it in front of Kai. Leaning forward with my arms resting on my knees, ready to hear what Kai had to say.

He sighed and placed his elbow on the table and placed his cheek on his fist. "So, you know how the sweet festival has been around for many many years right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my mom and dad took me all the time when I was younger!" I smiled brightly at the memories I had of those times. Gooey marshmallow candies and chocolate drinks, singing, dancing, laughing and playing, and fireworks lighting up the night sky against a full moon. The sweets festival was a time of romance, relaxation, play, and fun! I always loved it!

Kai smiled at the way my face lit up and took his hand off his fist before leaning forward in his chair. "Yes, well, my mother took me only once there. It was when I was 8 and Nya was just 5. The day afterwards-" he took a deep breath and seemed to struggle with his words. 

"-she died"

I gasped and raised a hand to my mouth in shock. I had no idea that Kai had lost his mother at such a young age. I felt such sorrow for Kai. 'Now I understand' I thought, 'This time is his grieving period, and that festival will bring back bad thoughts and just upset him'.

He ducked his head and rubbed his temples. I could only see his spiky brown hair. I wondered what I should do.

"*sniff*"

My eyes widened at the sound, and it was soon followed by a soft sob. 'No' I thought sadly. I looked at Kai and saw he was shaking.

"Kai?" I asked, concerned.

He slowly lifted his head and I gasped. The fire in his eyes seemed to have been extinguished, replaced by sorrow and grief. His hands and lip quivered and it seemed obvious by the small hopeless sounds he was making and his facial expression that he was trying (and failing) to hold back tears.

I leaped out of my stool and by the time it hit the ground, Kai was in my arms. I held on to him and ran my hand down his back and through his hair, trying my best to comfort him.

"Kai! I had no idea! I'm so sorry!"

His arms wrapped around my middle and neck, but he stayed in the stool, so I stood there, towering over him with my arms around him.

He let out a choked sob and a gasp and shook more violently.

"Kai..."

I drew back enough to look into his eyes and saw he was still holding back his tears. 

I looked into his sorrow ridden eyes and softly smiled.

"...It's okay to cry"

He broke like a dam.

He burrowed him face in my shoulder and gripped my shirt and back tightly, desperate to get a grip and he wailed with emotional pain and regret.

He slid off his chair and sunk to the ground, pulling me with him. I held on to him tightly and patted and rubbed everywhere I could reach with one hand and ran my fingers through his soft spiky hair with the other, whispering words of comfort and reassurance to him, like, "it's okay" and "I've got you" and "let it all out".

After about 5 minutes, the wails have been replaced with soft hiccups and sniffling. 

I pull back and gently wipe the tears from his face and caress his cheek. He leans into my touch and closes his eyes, His face dusted with pink.

'He looks so cute right now!' I internally sigh in contentment. 'I'm glad I could calm him down'.

He opens his eyes and looks at me with them, a small smile gracing his features. His eyes are glossy from crying and shine like soft melted gold.

I hugs me again and says, "I'm so sorry for crying" a small laugh, "I'm just...I should be strong but...I misss her...I'm just...so pathetic-"

I placed a hand under his chin and gently tilt his face until his eyes meet mine. "Don't say that Kai, you.are.not.pathetic! You are the strongest, kindest, most wonderful person I've ever met. So don't look down on yourself like that." I kissed his forehead loveingly. "I can't imagine life without you, you hothead" 

His eyes are wide and his face is a beet red.

'Shit...I fucked up!' I'm about to stutter out an apology and an excuse when I feel a pair of warm lips against my cheek.

I feel my face explode with heat as he pulls back, a smile on his face and warmth in his eyes.

He stands up and offers me a hand, I take it standing up, and still holding his hand I smile and say,

"I hope you realize that their is no way in heaven OR hell that I'm leaving you here alone for the next 3 days, right?"

~End Flashback~

I remember how much Kai had protested against me staying with him on the Bounty and missing out on the sweets festival. He knew how excited I was to go and he (and I quote)

"didn't want me to miss out on the time of my life for something as trivial as keeping a sad excuse for a ninja company"

Which earned him a hug and an emotional speech from Jay (which received more tears)

But Jay insisted with everyone that he was staying, despite the MANY protests from Kai and the others.

And so here he was, right outside Kai's door to his room, which I knew he was currently in cleaning his sword.

I took a few more deep breaths and tried to regain confidence and pressured myself into not chickening out of this

I knocked twice so the door and heard Kai's voice through the door. 

"Come in Jay!"

'It's now or never Jaybird!'

I opened the door and stepped inside.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Author's Note:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAH!! CLIFFHANGER!!  
> The next chapter will be posted soon so don't worry!  
> This first chapter took longer than I thought it would, but at least it's long(ish)!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Don't be afraid to give suggestions and tell me what you think!  
> NOW! TO MY FANTA!  
> *sips orange Fanta and instantly chokes*  
> Stay awesome and shaggy! (Those are the same thing)  
> BYE!


End file.
